1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aquatic rescue devices used by individuals for buoyancy in water. The new device incorporates a deployable tether with a flotation cushion.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many known types of aquatic flotation devices for use by individuals. Examples include life vests, which may be inflatable, flotation rings commonly associated with boating and flotation cushions, which may also be used as seat cushions in a boat or other craft. Flotation cushions may or may not have holding straps or handles for use by an individual in holding or through which arms may be inserted to aid in retaining the cushion while being used in the water. Flotation rings may have a coiled rope or tether that is stored with the ring. This tether is retained at one end by the person throwing the flotation ring to a person in the water for use in rescue. The tether allows the individual in the water to be pulled to a boat or other location.
The present invention incorporates a tether and means for storage therewith in combination with a flotation cushion. The tether and attachment mechanism are storable in a pocket formed as part of the flotation cushion cover or structure. When the flotation cushion is thrown to a person in need of rescue in an aquatic environment, the rescuer can hold the free end of the tether for use in retrieving the cushion and a person grasping the cushion.
One object of the present invention is ease of retrieval of a deployed flotation cushion. Another object is simple storage of a tether with a flotation cushion.
In accordance with the description presented herein, other objectives of this invention will become apparent when the description and drawings are reviewed.